un cambio en nuestras vidas
by vanita-sensei
Summary: nejiten, sasusaku y naruhina entre otros las amigas comienzan una nueva vida en una nueva ciudad! si leen dejen reviews porfaaa TT TT
1. el adios

- ok chicas, recuerdan todas las indicaciones que ya les he dado no

- ok chicas, recuerdan todas las indicaciones que ya les he dado no?- decia una joven de pelo largo negro con tonos azulados, ojos azabache y tez blanca porcelana.

- seeee….. ¬¬ nos lo digiste como un millon de veces- decia una pelirosa con un dejo de fastidio a causa de las insistentes direcciones de la chica.

- no te preocupes Aru… vamos a estar bien, espero, no creo que mas cosas malas nos sucedan.. todavía creo en dios, y se que nos tiene preparado un gran futuro..- decia una castaña tratando de consolar a Aru que sollozaba desconsoladamente.

Eran las 4.30 de la madrugada y el aeropuerto estaba desierto, como todo lugar en aquella pequeña y olvidada ciudad, donde todos sabian la vida de todos y la privacidad no era una opcion.

En ese gran aeropuerto poco concurrido se encontraban tres amigas, en un momento decisivo en sus vidas, habian pasado por tantas experiencias juntas que resultaba poco creible que habia llegado el momento de separarse, al menos de una de ellas.

Habian crecido juntas, compartido todo, desde sus primeros pasos, pasando por una increible niñez seguida de los memorables años de colegio, cargados de las fuertes emociones que conlleva la adolescencia…si, habian sido buenos tiempos.

Pero habia llegado el tiempo de decir adios… Aru las iba a extrañar con todas sus fuerzas, sus dos mejores amigas, TenTen y Sakura… pero no habia nada mas por hacer, el quedarse en esa ciudad no era opcion para aquellas dos muchachas, debian marcharse lo antes posible, de prisa y sin mirar atrás…dicen que cuando el corte es rapido y limpio, se siente menos el dolor.

El llamado por el altavoz anunciando el vuelo a konoha se escuchaba por tercera vez y la poca gente que se encontraba en el lugar abordaba el avion con desgano e indiferencia, como algo natural de todos los dias, pero esas chicas que se abrazaban con fuerzas no podian ocultar sus sentimientos.

Aru: las quiero muchisimo, fueron, son y seran lo mas importante en mi vida, nunca me olviden.. porque yo no me olvidare de uds!

Sakura: nosotras tambien aru, sabes lo mucho que te queremos, pero esto no es el final amiga… que no te recuerdas lo maravilloso de la tecnologia?? Existe el Internet!! Nos mantendremos en contacto aru… solo que no podremos vernos todo el tiempo, eso es todo… -decia abrazando a su amiga la cual ocultaba su rostro bañado en lagrimas, por su lado Sakura no lloraba, solo tenia esa expresión de tristeza mal disimulada.

Tenten: aru… lo siento. – decia agachando la cabeza, intentando ocultar esas traviesas lagrimas que amenazaban salir de sus castaños ojos.

Aru: lo sientes?? Como que lo sientes… tenten, no seas tonta!! No tienes que pedirme perdon, asi es la vida!! Estas cosas suceden.. y bueno, es una oportunidad para conocer gente nueva.. aunque es cierto, que muchos sufriremos por ello… PERO YA ESTA esta todo genial, esto es algo bueno – decia forzando una sonrisa y secandose las lagrimas mientras abrazaba a tenten-

hay que pensar positivo no?? Jajaj no se preocupen por su tonta amiga.. jeje

Sakura: que no eres tonta aru.. bueno, solo un poco jeje, bueno.. yo me voy yendo al avion- y dando un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su amiga, se despidio y volteo a correr hacia el angar.

Aru: tenten, ya sabes, escribeme apenas llegues a konoha, acuerdate que esa ciudad es completamente distinta a la nuestra… hay todo tipo de gente, asiq ten cuidado…

Tenten: si ya lo se… no soy tan tonta como antes aru, de todos modos, te agradezco por tu preocupación.

Aru: ñ.ñ bueno… ahhh me olvidaba, uds se quedaran en el campus en una habitación compartida, ya se que no es lo ideal… pero es lo mejor que pude conseguirles.. se quedaran en la habitación de mi prima Hinata, es muy buena, asique no tienen de que preocuparse- decia al ver la cara de duda de tenten..

Tenten: ok ok, por favor no te olvides de mi aru… -decia mientras se abrazaban en un tierno y fuerte abrazo de amigas.

Sakura: tenteeeen vamoooosss o quieres que te deje el maldito avion?? – gritaba a lo lejos la pelirrosa fastidiada por el retraso de la chica de rodetes.

Tenten: te quiero amiga…a-adios. Y luego de soltar a aru se fue corriendo hacia Sakura quien la esperaba en la entrada del avion, dejando a una solitaria y triste aru, que las despedia con un movimiento alto de las manos soltando unas cuantas lagrimas diciendo con un susurro..

Aru: a-adios…

Ooooo--

Ya dentro del avion, las chicas acomodaban sus bolsos de manos en los porta equipajes de adentro… haciendose lugar entre los reducidos espacios del avion

Sakura: como odio la clase turista, todos apretados, apenas se puede respirar, y no te sirven tragos raros como a los de primera clase… aggr… como odio ser pobre…- decia rabiando la pelirrosa mientras forcejeaba con su bolso para introducirlo en el pequeño hueco sobre los asientos al cual llamaban portaequipajes.

Tenten: hmp… no sos pobre Sakura, deja de decir boberias- decia acomodandose en el asiento y tapandose con una pequeña manta – somos de clase media, asiq no te quejes de tu "mala suerte" – diciendo con un tono de ironia y haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Sakura: hmp.. como sea… - dijo sentandose y acomodandose para dormir- tengo sueño, despiertame cuando lleguemos… buenas noches.

Tenten: ok- dijo con la mirada perdida en la ventana, observaba como aquella ciudad que la habia visto crecer se hacia cada vez mas pequeña a medida que el avion tomaba altura..

esos pequeños cuadritos que delimitaban la ciudad la habian hecho lo que es hoy, no podia creer que la estaba abandonando… ya por arriba de las nubes tenten entornaba los ojos intentando no perder de vista su ciudad, como si eso significase que no estaria volando alejandose de ella, pero la nubosidad y la oscuridad hacian aquello muy difícil… tenten se concentraba en alcanzar con su vista la pequeña ciudad que ya era una pequeña manchita en la superficie, se concentraba en mantener la vista en la ciudad.. porque tal vez asi mantendria su cabeza ocupada en ello y no habria lugar a miedos ni incertidumbres.

Era un hecho… ya se habia ido, no lograba ver vestigios de su ciudad, de su vida pasada. Ahora solo veia el oscuro cielo inundado de estrellas… Que pasaria después? Como lograria olvidar todo lo que vivio? Tendria las fuerzas suficientes de vivir sin su amiga? Es cierto que tenia a Sakura a su lado.. pero con aru poseia ese lazo especial… era la unica que en verdad la comprendia, y el dia a dia sin ella le parecia simplemente irracional. Como seria la universidad? Se llevaria bien con la prima de aru.. la tal hinata? Y si no era aceptada? Y si la discriminaban?? – la cabeza de tenten funcionaba a mil, mientras el sueño le ganaba la partida y se quedaba lentamente dormida, llena de preocupaciones que hacian el sueño bastante inquieto y poco placentero.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Algo

le molestaba en los ojos.. queria seguir durmiendo, soñando con aquel chico que la habia hecho tan feliz, que la habia amado tanto…en los buenos tiempos, antes que todo lo malo haya sucedido.. si era bueno volver a sentir eso, aunquesea en los sueños… mmm que demonios le impedia seguir soñando?? Algo le molestaba terriblemente en los ojos

Sakura se movia inquieta, resistiendose a los rayos del sol matutino que entraban timidamente por las pequeñas ventanitas del avion y golpeaban en sus parpados.

Dio una vuelta mas en el asiento hasta al fin darse por vencida y abrir lentamente los ojos y sentarse derecha con cara de sueño..

Sakura: ¬¬

Tenten se encontraba ya despierta a su lado, seria y arreglandose sus dos perfectos rodetes, ayudandose con un peine y luego aplicando un poco de perfume

Tenten: me ire a cepillarme los dientes, vuelvo enseguida.

Y se levanto dirigiendose al baño con su pequeño vasito de viaje, su pasta dental y cepillo de dientes.

Sakura no tuvo mas remedio que despertarse por completo, comenzo cepillando su largo cabello rosa lentamente y dejandolo brillante y atractivo como de costumbre, se acomodo la cinta blanca que usaba en el cabello como vincha, doblo sus mantas, las guardo en el bolso de mano y se dispuso a esperar el desalluno.

Luego de unos minutos tenten ocupo nuevamente su asiento al lado de la ojijade. Y con una leve sonrisa le dijo

Tenten: no esperaras el desayuno o si?

Sakura: o.O si lo espero por..q??- no entendiendo lo que decia la castaña.

Tenten: aquí lo unico que te invitan son unas pequeñas bolsitas mariconas con manies dentro… jajaja- decia burlandose de su amiga ya que sabia que Sakura era de buen comer y ademas odiaba en mani.

Sakura: O­O y que haremos?? Falta mucho para llegar?? Me desmayareee!! – dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

Tenten: tranquila.. en cualquier momento llegaremos.. es mas, yo opino que aterrizaremos en unos 10 minutos, sera mejor que guardemos todo…

Sakura: si, tienes razon, yo ya guarde las mantas asiq solo preocupate por tener a mano los documentos y demas papeles de ingreso…

Tenten: si, si…. Oye Sakura, como crees que sera konoha?

Sakura: en 10 minutos lo sabremos mi querida tenten jejjeje ñ.ñ

PORFAVOR TOMEN ASIENTO Y ASEGURENSE LOS CINTURONES, EL AVION ESTA PRONTO A ATERRIZAR- GRACIAS. Se escuchaba la suave voz de la azafata.

Las chicas se aseguraron los cinturones y se mantuvieron tensas hasta que el avion por fin toco tierra y se detuvo.

Las amigas agarraron sus bolsos de mano y se dirigieron a salir de aquel molesto avion.

Al chocar con el ambiente exterior sintieron como si una gran mano de fuego les pegara en el rostro, hacia un calor alarmante, en comparación con los 2°C que normalmente hacia en su ciudad natal, konoha parecia un verdadero infierno.

Era definitivo… habian llegado a konoha, su nuevo hogar.

por quien sabe cuanto tiempo...


	2. St Andrew's College

Las amigas agarraron sus bolsos de mano y se dirigieron a salir de aquel molesto avion

Las amigas agarraron sus bolsos de mano y se dirigieron a salir de aquel molesto avion.

Al chocar con el ambiente exterior sintieron como si una gran mano de fuego les pegara en el rostro, hacia un calor alarmante, en comparación con los 2°C que normalmente hacia en su ciudad natal, konoha parecia un verdadero infierno.

Era definitivo… habian llegado a konoha, su nuevo hogar.

Sakura: mi diooosss, me derritooooo!!

– decia deseperada deshaciéndose de sus bufandas, sacos y demás abrigos al igual que tenten. Cuando por fin se despojaron de todas sus ropas de invierno se dirigieron a recoger sus "pequeños" equipajes de la cinta corrediza.

Ya con sus maletas las amigas se dirigieron a buscar la salida de ese gran aeropuerto, era muy diferente al aeropuerto de su ciudad natal… era inmenso, yeno de gente que se movian de un lado a otro, velozmente hablando por celulares y cargados de maletines de trabajo, chocandose entre si y sin siquera darse vuelta a pedir disculpas, el lugar poseia innumerables tiendas de ropas y articulos de recuerdo de la ciudad, el famoso duty free, y bastantes cafes abarrotados de letreros en quien sabe cuantos idiomas.

Las chicas se sentian intimidadas por aquel gigantesco aeropuerto, estaban en medio de ese mundo de gente, paralizadas, desorientadas, no sabian bien que hacer… tanta gente y tanto movimiento las mareaba. Tenten reacciono por fin y agarro de un brazo a Sakura dirigiendola en su camino.

Sakura: ehh? A donde vamos..?- desorientada Tenten: que no tenias ganas de desayunar??- llevandola hacia uno de los tantos cafes del lugar.

Sakura: sii!! Bien… mis tripas estaban quejandose a lo loco!!

Las amigas tomaron asiento en un pequeño y tranquilo café que tenia ambiente familiar… era bastante rustico, y pudieron saborear unos deliciosos jugos de fruta.

Sakura: con mucho hielo porfavor!!

– pedia la chica su jugo de cereza mientras se abanicaba con una revista que habia leido durante el viaje.

Tenten: bueno, ahora tenemos que tomar un taxi que nos lleve a st. Andrews college, y ahí buscar el bloque C donde esta supuestamente la prima esta de aru… como era su nombre?? Hinata.. se eso… mm.. y luego…

Decia tenten al aire mientras revisaba concentrada sus papeles, mapas y demas anotaciones, Sakura por su parte no le prestaba atención, ella solo pensaba en una buena, y refrescante ducha… el calor era abrumador.

Luego de unos minutos las chicas pagaron sus jugos y se dirigieron a tomar el taxi que las llevaria a la universidad.

El viaje fue super entretenido, como todas chicas de ciudades pequeñas se asombraban ante cualquier pequeño aspecto de esta nueva gran ciudad en la cual vivirían en los proximos años, o quien sabe, por el resto de sus vidas...

La ciudad era simplemente hermosa, llena de centros comerciales y grandes edificios, con todo tipo de gente caminando por las calles, los letreros luminosos que brillaban incluso con el sol radiante de la mañana encima de ellos, los grandes puentes, autos, subtes y demas avances que solo las grandes ciudades poseian, la gente que caminaba junto a la playa, con ropas ligeras y de colores fuertes, konoha era una ciudad veraniega muy popular y de gente adinerada.

El taxi se detuvo en el estacionamiento del bloque C del St Andrew's college y las chicas bajaron con sus maletas y con dificultad se dirigieron a buscar la oficina del coordinador para recibir las indicaciones, firmar papeles etc etc.

Las chicas iban arrastrando sus equipajes a lo largo del gran parque de la universidad, quejandose por el peso y el esfuerzo que demandaba hacerlo.

Sakura: por dios…. Porque demonios no ponen simplemente una casilla a la entrada de la maldita universidad y ahí mismo no se hacen los papeles? Grrr… esto me cabrea al maximo!!

– gritaba como histerica mientras ponia toda su fuerza estirando la maleta que se resistia a ser llevada.

Tenten: hmp.. si, la verdad que tienes razon… pero no te costaria tanto si no tuvieras tacones- decia burlandose de Sakura

Sakura siempre vestia muuy femenina y llevaba tacos a donde sea, siempre adornada con collares y pulseras, lazos, brillos, maquillaje y demas accesorios femeninos

Sakura: que quieres? Que luzca como niño?? Ahh perdon.. olvide que tu vistes asi jeje- burlandose

Tenten: ¬¬ mi comodidad es primero sabes?? Aunq.. tienes razon jejej a veces visto como niño jejej u.u

A Tenten no le importaba mucho su apariencia, siempre vestia jeans pequeños, remeritas ajustadas, converse all star, sus dos tradicionales rodetes y ningun rastro de maquillaje, se puede decir que era una chica bastante original, de ideas propias que no se dejaba influenciar tan fácilmente y eso se traducia en su forma de vestir… ya que la moda para ella no significaba algo muy importante a la hora de vestir.

Sakura: se.. bueno, espero que lleguemos pronto porq estoy comenzando a cansarme, y ademas con este calor insoportable no puedo…AAAAAAAAYYY!!--

continuara...


	3. dpto 406

Sakura: se

Sakura: se.. bueno, espero que lleguemos pronto porq estoy comenzando a cansarme, y ademas con este calor insoportable no puedo…AAAAAAAAYYY!!--

Sakura calló hacia atrás, tumbada en el pasto debido a una pelota de rugby que habia golpeado su cabeza a gran velocidad y con mucha fuerza, la pelirosa se quedo atontada en el suelo tocandose la cabeza sin entender bien lo que habia sucedido

Tenten: Sakura!! Te encuentras bien'??- decia la castaña mientras se arrodillaba a toda prisa al lado de su amiga ayudándola a retomar el conocimiento.

Sakura: que demonios ha…??

OYE.. TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN??- decía un muchacho alto que corría en direccion a las chicas.

-discúlpame, no me di cuenta… patee la pelota con demasiada fuerza y se me fue fuera de control.. lo lamento, te encuentras bien?? Lo siento lo sientoooo TT.TT

El chico hablaba muy rapido y aceleradamente… era rubio y de ojos grandes y azules, el cabello lo traia desarreglado pero le quedaba bien, tenia pinta y fisico de atlético ya que llevaba una camiseta de un equipo con el nombre de la universidad. Era bastante atractivo y parecia muy amigable.

Sakura: pues ten mas cuidado la proxima vez!! Casi me dejas sin cerebro!! – decia la chica mientras se levantaba con ayuda del rubio.

- Lo siento.. les debo una, enserio.. si hay algo que pudiera hacer… me siento terrible.. esque generalmente a esta hora de la mañana no hay gente caminando por los parques.. es por eso que no me preocupe por la distancia de la patada.. en fin… perdóname TT.TT

Tenten: ¿? Tranquilo tranquilo te perdonamos – con una gotita en la cabeza, aquel chico parecia muy hiperactivo y le hacia acordar a un niñopequeño..

Sakura: de hecho… hay algo q puedes hacer por nosotras…- con cara maliciosa-

-s si??- decia el chico extrañado

Sakura: lleva nuestras maletas a nuestra habitación.

ñ.ñ Ehh?? Jajjajja eso no es problema.. son solo maletas… claro que se las llevo!! – y alzando una de ellas OO – dios mio!! Que traen aquí adentro?? Materiales de construccion o q?? pesan muchísimo!!

Tenten: jajaj y mira que hay tres mas….

-.-u debes de estar bromeando…

NARUTOOOOOO!! QUE ESPERAS BAKA??- gritaba un chico un poco mas alla que se encontraba con el resto del equipo que al parecer esperaban al rubio.

Naruto: esperen!! Oh.. mejor dicho.. vengan!! Los necesito un rato!! – gritaba el rubio alzando un brazo llamando a sus amigos dos de los chicos que se encontraban en el grupo se acercaron a trote donde se encontraban las chicas con naruto.

Porque te tardas tanto dobe? No tenemos todo el dia para esperar a que coquetees con cualquiera! – decia un chico alto, de tez blanca y pelo azabache, de ojos de igual color y un aspecto de desden en su mirada, parecia frio y arrogante, y hacia de cuenta que las chicas no existian ya que se dirigio a naruto a regañarlo sin siqiera darse vuelta a mirar a las chicas…

Sakura y tenten se molestaron… las habia yamado "cualquieras"

Sakura: lo que pasa es que tu amigo naruto esta ayudando a "las cualquieras" a llevar los equipajes, para corregir su error de tirarme la pelota por la cabeza, con la cual casi me mata por cierto….- con ojos asesinos

Tenten: si, gracias a dios hay gente con modales todavía- le dijo de una manera acusadora.

El chico de ojos negros solo las miro de arriba abajo con desden y se dirigio nuevamente a naruto como si no hubiera escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que las chicas habian dicho..

-Y?? que esperas?? Vamos que tenemos que continuar con la practica!! – decia arrogantemente y haciendose el importante.

Naruto: oye sasuke, es que tengo que ayudarlas.. de veras le di muy fuerte con la pelota y…- pero sasuke lo interrumpio

Sasuke: no te tardes…- y se dio media vuelta y volvio al lugar de practica dejando a unas chicas muy molestas por lo grosero que fue.

-Lo siento chicas.. es.. un problemático- decia otro de los muchachos que se habia acercado, que tenia aspecto de relax excesivo.

Sakura: mucho gusto, yo soy sakura y ella es mi amiga tenten

Tenten: hola!! ñ.ñ

Naruto: shikamru, me ayudas con las maletas de las chicas?? Estan muy pesadas y la vd que no me haria mal una ayudita jeje – decia rascandose la nuca con cara de ñ.ñ

Shikamaru: ¬¬ - suspiro- que problemático…- y se dispuso a ayudar a las chicas con sus maletas al igual que naruto.

Naruto: y diganme, en que dormitorio se quedan chicas?? Porque en el bloque C hay como 230 habitaciones jeje

Tenten: la vd que no sabemos bien el numero de habitación, solo que la compartiremos con una tal hinata… es prima lejana de una amiga…

Sakura: la conoces??

Naruto: mmm, la verdad que no jejejj me suena conocido el nombre pero no tengo idea.. que va.. dejame yamar al coordinador de vivienda- y saco su celular, marco el num y se aparto un poco para poder hablar mejor.

Shikamaru: no son de por aquí no? Tienen un acento diferente

Tenten: no.. recien llegamos a la ciudad- decia con un tono triste al recordar su antigua ciudad.

Sakura: si, recien bajamos el avion, viviremos y estudiaremos aquí.. asique mas vale que nos traten bien eh!! – decia chistosamente la pelirosa mientras caminaba tranquilamente al lado de los chicos.

Shikamaru: hmp… bueno, solo les dire que la gente aqui es muy problemática..asique mejor cambien su acento…- decia tranquilo con cara de sueño.

Teneten: a que te refieres?? Dices que tenemos que negar nuestras raices?? Solo por encajar??- medio fastidiada.

Shikamaru: no, osea… lo q les digo es q.. aishh.. olvidalo… que problemático…

Tenten: si bueno… creo que comprendo a que te refieres… aquí la gente discrimina mucho no?

Shikamaru: si….son todos unos problematicos…

Sakura: espero encajar..- con preocupación En ese momento naruto se acerca nuevamente muy feliz y dando saltitos (¿?)

Naruto: ya hable con el coordinadior, su habitación es la 406… jajajaja

Sakura: o.Ó q es tan simpatico?

Naruto: es que queda prácticamente al lado de la nuestra… verás, sasuke, shikamaru y yo tenemos la 408, y nuestros otros tres amigos tienen la 407 XD – le contaba divertido a Sakura como si aquella noticia fuera la mas emocionante de su vida

Tenten: que bien…supongo jeje n.n

Naruto: estan seguros que tienen que tienen que compartir habitación con la chica esa que me dijeron?? Porque sinceramente yo creo que esa habitación esta vacia..osea, que nadie la ocupa.

Sakura: por que lo dices eh?

Naruto: pues porque nunca he visto entrar ni salir a nadie de alli…. Y nosotros sabemos el movimiento de todo el callejón.. jeje

Tenten: callejón? Ehh? No son acaso habitaciones?

Shikamaru: mm.. realmente no, osea, son como pequeños departamentos… veras, el campus de la universidad es como una mini ciudad con varios departamentos iguales uno al lado de otro..comprendes?? la verdad es que muy problemático…

Naruto: son como pequeñas casas individuales separadas unas de otras p/ tener mayor privacidad.. Shikamaru: si.. por que los dormitorios individuales como los de la mayoria de las universidades son muy problematicos…

Sakura: que bueno!! Osea, que no tendremos que compartir baño con el resto de los estudiantes??

Naruto: solo con tus 2 compañeras que comparten el depto contigo.

Tenten: que bueno!! - Luego de una larga caminata por aquella mini ciudad del bloque C llegaron finalmente a la seccion de "dormitorios" que en realidad parecian pequeñas casas sin rejas ni divisores entre si… cada una de ellas tenia un buzon en la entrada con el numero de habitación. eran bastante bonitas y cada grupo de alumno le daba su toque personal haciendo asi que no se parezcan tanto entre ellas, habian pasado por unas pintadas de rosado, otras con grafitos en las paredes, otras con carteles en las entradas que mostraban las diferentes hermandades a las que pertenecían y muchos otros estilos que hacian cada uno de los deptos realmente unicos.

Naruto: aquí estamos!! – dijo deteniendose frente a uno de los deptos con un gran "406" en el buzon de entrada. El dpto 406 realmente parecia no estar habitado, ya que no tenia nada especial, no tenia las paredes pintadas, ni nada que lo decore… parecia que nunca nadie habia estado alli.. tenia aspecto de recien hecho, no poseia caracteristicas de hogar. Los chicos dejaron los inmensos equipajes de las dos amigas justo en la entrada, eran bastante pesados y las chicas se sintieron un poco apenadas de habrlos hecho caminar tanto y soportando semejante peso.

Sakura: muchisimas gracias!! Y perdonen las molestias…. No sabiamos que el trayecto era tan largo.. jeje –decia inocentemente

Tenten: si… seguro han de estar muy cansados..nuestras maletas eran muy pesadas no?

Naruto: no, ni ahí jejej por algo somos deportistas..tenemos mucha fuerza jeje – haciendose del muy macho

Shikamaru: estaban bien pesadas… pero no era tan problemático.. se soporta

Sakura: n.n bueno..se los agradecemos de todo corazon… nosotras mejor nos vamos entrando… -dijo mientras tocaba el timbre

Naruto: y nosotros mejor nos volvemos a la practica, osino sasuke nos mata… jejej nos vemos luego… tal vez…adiooos!!- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se disponia a retomar su camino hacia las canchas y tomando de un brazo a shikamaru que se movia extremadamente lento.

Shikamaru: adios…. – decia con cara de sueño y desgano mientras seguia a naruto que ya caminaba a trote…

Sakura toco el timbre del pequeño departamento… Nada.. Insistio presionando el timbre en un periodo mas largo, ya fastidiandose Silencio..

Sakura: ahhhh que nadie piensa atender la maldita puerta?? – dijo gritando la chica muy nerviosa y fastidiada al extremo

Tenten: -.-u ya calmate Sakura… en un momento seguro nos abren…

Sakura: es que me muero de calor ¬¬ esta ciudad es el infierno mismo..ademas ya se acerca el mediodia, el sol esta asesino… necesito una ducha urgente!! ¬¬ En eso se escucho el cerrojo de la puerta, y su abrio de golpe pero medio centimetro… se asomaba un ojo detrás de la puerta… un ojo perlado y misterioso con expresión de duda y desconfianza

- que quieren?- dijo la chica de detrás de la puerta cortantemente y de pocos amigos, pero en su voz se percibia ternura.

Sakura: hola..!! somos Sakura y tenten.. me temo que seremos tus nuevas compañeras de habitación…!! n.n – decia super emocionada y con una gran sonrisa la pelirosa, intentando sonar lo mas amistosa posible.

Tenten: tu.. eres hinata.. verdad??- pregunto a la chica cautelosamente, pero como la ojiperla se le quedo mirando, aun escondida detrás de la puerta sin responder, la chica siguió hablando.

Tenten: nos mando tu prima tercera… Aru, es nuestra gran amiga, ella nos dijo que te busquemos a ti, a su querida prima….que podiamos quedarnos contigo… o.. tienes algun problema?? – pregunto timidamente la castaña con ojos de perrito La chica vacilo un instante, pero al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de las chicas se decidio a abrir la puerta por completo… Sakura y tenten pudieron verla entera y quedaron sorprendidas ya que no se parecia mucho a Aru, hinata era de tez super blanca, sin pecas como las que tenia Aru, tenia ojos grandes y misteriosos, de un color aperlado… pero que demostraban amor y tristeza a la vez en su mirada, era delgada y desmirriada... se paraba un poco encorvada traia el pelo corto de color negro con tonos azulados, en eso era lo unico que coincidia con su prima.Traia puesta una pollera hasta por debajo de las rodillas color beije a cuadros con una camisa abotonada hasta el cuello color blanca con cuello bobo, y unos zapatos mocasines merrones con medias zoquete blancas.

Sakura: O.o " que nerd" – penso la chica fanatica de la moda al ver el aspecto no muy moderno de hinata.

Hinata: ho..hola, pasen… - dijo timidamente y dandole paso a las chicas

Tenten: gracias!! n.n – y tomando las maletas con ayuda de Sakura ingresaron al departamento.

Hinata: espero que no se molesten, el depto no tiene muchas comodidades… es mas, esta un poco desordenado, no tengo muchos muebles… casi no paso el tiempo aquí- dijo un poco avergonzada. Sakura y tenten entraron al depto y dejaron sus maletas en el suelo y levantaron la vista para observar el lugar.

Sakura/tenten: OO

Hinata: se los dije.. no les gusta, este.. lo siento, con el tiempo se pondran mas comodas, es que últimamente no tuve tiempo de decorar…

Sakura/tenten: esto es hermosooooo!!- con cataratas en los ojos al estilo anime, estaban tan emocionadas que no podian cerrar sus bocas

Hinata: o.O ¿?

El departamento no tenia divisiorias en si, ya que se encontraba todo integrado en un gan piso, poseia una pequeña sala con un sofa de tres piezas y dos de dos piezas, con una pequeña mesa baja en medio, con un gran televisor plasma colgado en la pared, un poco mas alla estaba una mesa de escritorio con una computadora, libros y demas articulos de estudio, con un pequeño equipo de sonido. Luego se encontraba un minibar que se utilizaba como divisoria para la cocina que era pequeña pero tenia lo justo, una mesa rectangular para seis personas, microondas, heladera, horno etc etc.. todo perfectamente limpio y ordenada.Habia una puerta con un baño familiar, con una ducha, espejo, armario para toallas, etc.Al lado mismo habia otra puerta con un pequeño y delicado cartel que decia "hinata" Cerca de los muebles del living se erguia una escalera caracol de metal que dirigia a los dormitorios de arriba.

Sakura: y llamas a esto desordenado y sin comodidades?? – dirigiendose a hinata con cara de No me lo creo!

Tenten: hinata.. este el uno de los mejores departamentos donde he estado.. tendrias que ver nuestro antiguo colegio pupilo -.-u – dijo recordando los grandes salones con filas de camas una al lado de otras con baños comunitarios.

Hinata: que suerte que les gusta… aunque no lo he decorado aun, no soy muy buena en eso..u

Sakura: pss.. no te preocupes que nosotras te ayudaremos en eso, es mas, yo tengo un excelente gusto en esas cosas – decia la pelirrosa dandose corte

Tenten: este.. y donde dormiremos hinata-san?

Hinata: oh, disculpen.. jeje me olvide de eso..vengan, siganme – dijo subiendo por la escalera caracol. Las chicas la siguieron y subieron por la pequeña escalera y llegaron a un hall donde habia una puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba a una terraza, y tres puertas de madera.

Hinata: la puerta del medio es el baño, y las otras dos son habitaciones, yo duermo abajo- dijo dulcemente mientras abria las puertas enseñandoles las habitaciones, que eran iguales. Ambas tenian un cuarto de vestir con estantes y percheros, una cama de dos plazas, un pequeño sofa de una pieza, y un tocador bastante grande. Las habitaciones estaban realmente sin vida.. se notaba que nunca antes nadie las habia utilizado.

Hinata: supongo que después cada una les dara su toque personal…, bueno las dejo para que se acomoden, ahh y por cierto, en la terraza hay una parrilla y un jacuzzi.. cuando quieran utilizarlo avisenme asi les muestro como- dijo con una tierna sonrisa y dirigiendose a la puerta

Tenten/Sakura: ok gracias!!- las chicas estaban felices, su nuevo depto era muy bonito, pequeño pero con muchas comodidades. Las chicas se dedicaron a desempacar y adornar sus cuartos con cortinas y lamparas de su casa anterior a konoha, luego de haber terminado los dos cuartos lucian bastante diferentes uno del otro.En el de Sakura predominaba el color rosa, sus cortinas y lamparas eran blancas y las alfombras junto con el cobertor de la cama eran de un rosa chillon, tenia varios cuadritos con dibujos de rosas y mariposas, y sobre su tocador una gran variedad de cremas corporales, maquillaje y perfumes.Por su lado, en el cuarto de tenten los colores resaltantes eran el blanco y el negro, las cortinas junto con las lamparas de color blanco y las alfombras junto con el cobertor de color negro, con almohadones blancos y uno que otro color fuccia. Tenia varios cuadros con fotografias de cuando era niña, otra con sus amigas y otras con familiares, cada tanto tenia un cuadro artistico o de alguna banda de preferencia y sobre su tocador, no muy diferente al de Sakura, tenia cremas, perfumes y muchos cintillos para el cabello, pero nada de maquillaje. Luego de la agotadora tarea de ordenar sus cosas Sakura se dio un baño y luego tenten, cuando estuvieron listas bajaron a la sala donde encontraron a hinata hundida en un libro que no parecia nada interesante.

Sakura: misterio cristiano? O.ó – decia leyendo el titulo del libro de hinata.

Hinata: emmm.. jejje es que no hay nada mas interesante para hacer.

Tenten: a mi me esta dando hambre.. jeje quieren que prepare el almuerzo??

Hinata: no te molestes… podemos ordenar por telefono a la cafeteria de la universidad.

Tenten: pero no es problema, vale yo cocino ok? – dijo divertida ya agarrando una cacerola y disponiendose a cocinar, al cabo de media hora el almuerzo ya estaba listo.

Tenten: a comeeer!! - y las chicas se acercaron y se sentaron en la mesa Tenten se acerco con una gan bandeja recien sacada del horno llena de ramen.

Sakura: tenteeen.. tu quieres que engorde no?? Porque me tientas con esta deliciaa?? T.T – decia sirviendose una gran porcion y engullendoselo con ansias.

Hinata: tenten-san, donde aprendiste a cocinar asi?? Esta muy rico!!

Tenten: n.n mi madre me enseño

Sakura: y bien hinata, cuentanos como es la vida por aquí… es la gente amigable?

Hinata: mmm… depende de quien seas… es decir, a mi nadie me nota, y lo prefiero asi… hay muchos chicos a los cuales le viven gastando bromas pesadas, o los humillan o los discriminan…pero tambien esta el "grupo top", que son los deportistas… que se creen demasiado cool como para relacionarse con el resto… y que solo se juntan con las barbies descerebradas, compuestas por porristas o gimnastas… y luego, obviamente esta la gente comun y corriente de la cual nedie se percata… los "invisibles", yo prefiero formar parte de ese grupo…

Sakura: y como uno forma parte de un grupo eh??

Hinata: eso no lo decides tu… sino que el resto, solo cuidate y recuerda cual es tu lugar en la sociedad.

Tenten: y cual es nuestro lugar en esta sociedad?

Hinata: bien.. en la parte mas alta de la piramide estan "los top", luego se encuentran los muy adinerados, que son una elite super cerrada, luego venimos nosotros los invisibles, luego vienen los inmigrantes, luego los Neris y por ultimo los de escasos recursos…

Sakura: por kami.. que fea es esta sociedad!! Me quita las ganas de relacionarme y conocer gente nueva- decia un poco preocupada- y yo que tenia ganas de hacer muchos amigos T.T

Tenten: hmp, no me altera.. no me importa mucho que digamos lo que piensen los demas de mi..

Sakura: y tu hinata? Con quien hablas.. quienes son tus amigos/as eh?

Hinata: la verdad es que.. no tengo casi amigos – dijo con tristeza y agachando la mirada- solo hablo un poco con una chica llamada temari.. pero creo que ella viene a mi casa solamente porque soy vecina de shikamaru…

Tenten: es su novia?

Hinata: no, pero creo q le gusta… y tambien hablo un poco con mi primo, que vive en la 407, aca al lado… y a veces me saludo con lee, su compañero, pero solo desde lejos n.n

Sakura: o.ou " pobre hinata, no tiene vida social… solo habla con dos personas y se saluda con una?? Que triste…"

Tenten: que bueno.. por lo menos tienes a un familiar cerca con quien hablar

Hinata: si…. Pero, yo no tengo mucha afinidad con mi primo.. veran, el es muy frio, aparte de formar parte de "los top" y… no hay que mezclar las cosas.. es por eso que no me relaciono mucho con él..

Sakura: pero que tonteria!! ¬¬

Ding dung! – sonó el timbre-

Sakura: yo abro- Dijo con una sonrisa y dirigiendose a la puerta. Sakura abrio la puerta y vio a un rubio despeinado con una gran sonrisa

Naruto: Sakura-chan!! Hola nuevamente!!

Sakura: hola naruto! Que te trae por aquí??

Naruto: shikamaru, sasuke y yo nos vamos a almorzar a la cafeteria y veniamos para invitarlas ya que no concen el lugar..

Sakura: que lindo de tu parte.. pero nosotras ya comimos.. quieren pasar?? Tenten hizo ramen!! Yo estoy a dieta y tenten no tenia mucha hambre asi que…- naruto la interrumpio

Naruto: ramen?? Siii, el ramen de la cafeteria apesta!! Chicos vengan…

Hinata y tenten hablaban sobre diferentes temas cuando entran Sakura seguida de naruto, shikamaru y sasuke

Tenten: holaaa- dijo alegre mientras hinata se daba la vuelta para ver quienes eran los invitados y se vuelve recta de un golpe mirando hacia abajo totalmente ruborizada.

Naruto/shikamaru: hola tenten!! Venimos a comer tu ramen!

Sasuke: hmp – dijo sentandose en una de las sillas con cara de fastidio – yo no quiero.. no comeria nada proveniente de alguien como uds…

Sakura: como dices?? Alguien como nosotros??- molesta, pero conservando la compostura.

Sasuke: - sin mirarla- inmigrantes, becadas, campestres… nadie- dijo con superioridad y mirando el lugar con asco.

Sakura: quien coño te crees que eres?? Ehh?? Como te atreves a venir a NUESTRO dpto e insultarnos ehh?? Que no tienes modales maldito pecado inerte?? – dijo gritandole y dandole un pequeño empujon haciendo que la silla se tambalease

Sasuke: no te atrevas nunca mas a tocarme con tus sucias manos llenas de tierra campestre escuchaste??

Sakura: y vos nunca mas te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra ni acercarte a nuestro despo escuchaste??- decia con fuego en los ojos y amenazandolo con un cuchillo.

Tenten: ya chicos, tranquilos, decia separandolos un poco y agarrando el cuchillo de Sakura.

Tenten: sasuke, por favor, retirate… - le dijo de manera cortes

Sasuke: nunca quise venir a esta pocilga en primer lugar- dijo yendose a la puerta y saliendo azotandola con fuerza.

Shikamaru: ah… que problemático- decia con un suspiro y cerrando los ojos.

Naruto: emm.. nosotros mejor nos vamos, no queremos causar problemas.. ya otro dia me invitas tu ramen si tenten??- sonriendo con vergüenza y yendo a la puerta.

Sakura: uds son bienvenidos.. pero el pescado inerte ese no!! Baka!- decia aun histerica

Shikamaru: vale.. nos vemos luego..

Naruto: adios… ayy casi me olvidaba, hoy hay una fiesta privada en el abaccus, la cafeteria punk del campus, aquí tienen las invitaciones.. las esperamos ahí..- sonriendo

Tenten: muchas gracias!! iremos sin duda- dandole las gracias

Sakura: pero.. naruto-san, aquí solo hay dos invitaciones..- decia un poco desconcertada

Naruto: y para que qieres mas?? – decia rascandose la cabeza sin comprender

Sakura: y.. para hinata-chan??

Naruto: quien? – pregunto Hinata que se habia quedado sentada en la mesa y no se habia movido ni dicho nada desde que los chicos habian entrado al dpto, sintio como su alma se encogia al escuchar el "quien??" de naruto.. sintio como su corazon se revolcaba de tristeza.. se dio vuelta con una timida sonrisa y dijo

Hinata: no importa.. de todos modos tengo que estudiar, no creo q pueda ir…

Sakura: pero que tonterias dices!! Te vas con nosotros hoy… verdad?? Bueno, gracias por avisarnos naruto, nos vemos esta noche ahí mismo, y nos das la invitacion que falta luego ok?- dijo tan sonriente que sus ojos jade brillaban aun mas y naruto no pudo negarse y solo dijo un "si…" con cara de baboso. Los chicos se fueron y tenten y Sakura giraron a la vez y miraron a hinata y dijeron a la chica al unisono.

Tenten/Sakura: te gusta naruto verdad?

Hinata: OO q?? como creen? Pss.. porq piensan eso??- muy nerviosa y colorada Tenten y sakura se miraron una a la otro y asintieron en forma afirmativa

Sakura: asi es..

Tenten: no hay duda..

Hinata: pero porq lo dicen?? Tocandose el labio con un dedo aun muy roja y nerviosa.

Tenten: somos del "campo" como dice el inerte eso.. pero no somos bobas jijiji

Sakura: tranquila.. haremos que te arregles con el…

Hinata: ¿? No.. imposible.. el nunca me haria caso.. es mas.. no sabe que existo.. yo estuve en este dpto desde antes de que el venga a la universidad y ni una sola vez me ha mirado, ni siquiera sabe que existo… uds mismas lo comprobaron, no tenia idea de quien yo era.. ni se percato de mi presencia… Sakura y tenten recordaron el comentario de naruto de que nadie vivia en aquel depto… y sintieron que hinata decia la verdad en gran parte..y que eso seria una tarea muy difícil.

Hinata:… ademas, el es un"top", va en contra de las reglas..- decia negando con la cabeza muy triste.

Tenten: ashh.. otra vez con eso.. nadie ha escrito nada al respecto ni lo ha sellado no?? Asique no es una LEY…

Sakura: si.. tu dejanos el trabajo a nosotras… y ya veras.. te sorprenderas… para empezar, tenemos que ir de compras.. no te ofendas hinata, pero te cambiaremos el look..

Hinata: pero que tiene de malo mi look actual??

Sakura: emmm.. dejame pensar.. TODO jajaja

Hinata: T.T - Luego de una tarde de compras las chicas volvieron a la 406 con miles de paquetes, hinata, como el resto de los que asistian a esa universidad, tenia mucho dinero… y no le importaba gastar miles en ropa o lo que fuere…

Tenten: arigato hinata-chan por las ropas que nos compraste..!! n.n

Sakura: siii, muy lindaaaasss arigatooo

Hinata: (,) no es nada, espero que las disfruten…

Luego de unas cuentas horas en las cuales las chicas se bañaron, vistieron y Sakura ayudo a hinata ya habia llegado el momento de ir a la fiesta.

Tenten: y después?? Ya terminaste con hinata?? Apresurate que ya quiero verla- decia esperando en la sala recostada por la escalera. Tenten ya estaba lista para ir a la fiesta, traia puesto una mini de jean bastante corta pero no vulgar, con una camiseta larga al cuerpo roja que cubria gran parte de la pollera y con un corazon grande rojo a la altura de los pechos. Unos converse negros con cuadritos rojos y sus dos tradicionales rodetes, atados cuidadosamente con gomitas negras (sus rodetes era lo unico a lo cual tenten le invertia real empeño para que esten perfectos) no usaba maquillaje y masticaba un chicle con cara de aburrida.

Sakura bajo las escaleras con su bolso en la mano y aun cepillandose el cabello, tenia un jean blanco ajustado con una blusa de tirantes purpura con pequeñas estrellitas plateadas, con unos tacones purpura y un liston blanco en el cabello. Estaba delicadamente maquillada y olia a cerezos como de costumbre.

Sakura: ay tenten.. porq no dejas que te asesore un poco con la moda y la pintura eh?? – mirando a tenten de arriba abajo

Tenten: hmp.. porq no quiero, y bien?? Donde esta hinata-chan eh??

Sakura: hinata, baja ya!! Estas linda no te averguenzes…

Hinata se asomo con timidez a la escalera

Hinata: esto..esto no es muy revelador?? – decia tapandose el escote con las manos…

Tenten: pero si estas bien linda!! Dejate de tonterias hinata!!

Hinata tenia un jean azul oscuro ajustado con una blusa de tirantes rosa larga al cuerpo y un bolerito negro (bolerito son los saquitos cortos) con tacones negros, estaba levemente maquillada y tenia el pelo bien lacio y brillante.

Sakura: "soy una genio"- pensaba mirando a su creación

Tenten: bueno.. mejor nos vamos yendo.. es tarde

Y se dirigieron a la fiesta..


	4. una fiesta de bienvenida

Tenten: bueno

Tenten: bueno.. mejor nos vamos yendo.. es tarde

Y se dirigieron a la fiesta..

Al llegar a la fiesta las chicas entraron y todas las miradas se centraron en ellas, algunas con curiosidad, otras con recelo, otras con admiración y otras con odio.

Un grupo de chicas que se encontraban mas allá las miraron con fuego en los ojos y desden a la vez.

Naruto: HOLA SAKURA-CHAN!! Llegaron al fin!! – decía súper emocionado, había aparecido de detrás de sakura y habia gritado en su oído debido a la emoción

Sakura pego un salto asustada…

Sakura: ah.. hola naruto n/n

Naruto: hola tenten..!!

Tenten: holaa n.n

Naruto: veo q vinieron uds dos y no con su amiga.. como era su nombre?? ..himena?

- hinata sintió nuevamente una daga en su estomago… no solo se habia olvidado de su nombre sino que, parecía realmente contento por el hecho de que ella "no había venido" siendo que estaba justo ahí.

Sakura: OÓ hinata… su nombre es hinata… y claro que ha venido… esta aquí…- dijo dandose la vuelta y señalando a hinata que miraba al suelo avergonzada.

Naruto no la habia visto porque sakura la tapaba, y cuando al vio se quedo OO

Naruto: "esa…es.. es.. hinata?? La misma chica de hoy?? La nerd?? … no puede ser…wow" – HOLAAA, YO SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI!- Dijo dándole un abrazo bien fuerte por el cual hinata casi se desmaya por la presion y por los nervios.

Hinata: ho..hola…n/n

Naruto: bueno.. vengan chicas… con el resto de los muchachos…!!

Y seguido por las chicas se fueron junto a un grupo de chicos que estaban sentados en unos puffs tomando tragos, y ahí estaba… ese sujeto tan detestable.. que la habia insultado en su propio departamento y anteriormente había sido grosero con ella tb…

Sakura sintió un ardor en sus mejillas.. pero de rabia, lo detestaba… y el estaba ahí.. sentado como si nada, con esa cara de superioridad e indiferencia.. hablaba serio con una muchacha que le sonreía exageradamente y le acariciaba el hombro mientras conversaban.

Esos ojos negros.. eran tan fuertes, tan profundos, tan misteriosos.. invitaban a ser observados.. pero eran tan vanos y repugnantes a la vez….hacían un delicioso contraste con el tono de su piel.. pero esa expresión en su mirada.. cargada de orgullo y vanidad podrían llegar a arruinar todo el resto.

Shikamaru: que suerte que vinieron.. ellos son nuestros amigos- dijo perezosamente mientras señalaba con un dedo a sus amigos.. los cuales saludaron con una sonrisa.

Sakura/tenten/hinata: hola n.n

Las horas pasaron en la fiesta de una manera extraña, se divirtieron tomando infinidades de bebidas y hablando con muchas personas…. Ese ambiente era amigable y hostil a al vez… sakura le dio rienda libre al tequila y al rato se encontraba bailando con naruto, shikamaru y un muchacho llamado kiba, hinata mantenía conversación con un chico bastante aburrido llamado gaara y tenten por su lado conversaba con un extraño chico de cejas encrespadas llamado lee.

Un tequila….

Dos tequilas…

Tres tequilas…

Cuatro tequilas…

Varios tequilas…

La música sonaba fuerte y por algun motivo desconocido para la pelirosa todo parecía mas divertido de lo normal, y todos los presentes eran bellos, si.. que increíble era bailar esa música tan enérgica con todas esas personas que acababa de conocer, las luces eran tan brillantes, tenia unas ganas locas de cantar a todo pulmón, sentía como el alcohol quemaba su garganta y como la euforia corría por sus venas mientras bailaba como si fuera la ultima vez, se reia.. se movía, todo se movía.. por que demonios las imágenes no pueden quedar quietas?

El suelo se movía, las luces, la gente, las paredes, todo se movía y giraba, que buena sensación!!

Sakura estaba ebria.

Tenia que bailar, le encantaba, mientras tomaba otro trago mas de aquella bebida, que no sabia q demonios era, pero la hacia sentir viva, y cantaba alzando sus brazos y moviendo sensualmente el cuerpo, estaba bailando con un chico.. see… que bien bailaba, la agarraba por la cintura… bailaban… la alejaba de la pista… bailaban, que bonitos ojos negros, profundos misteriosos… apenas podía verlos, su visión se encontraba ya nublada por los efectos del alcohol, bailaban… y la abrazaba, se acercaba a su rostro, se pegaba a su cuello y la besaba mientras bailaban, sus brazos la rodeaban por la cintura fuertemente, era placentero… seguían bailando, quien era ese sujeto? Sentía su respiración en su oido, luego la besaba en el cuello, subía a su rostro…

Sakura sintió los tibios labios de aquel chico, en un tierno beso que luego fue siendo mas apasionado, aumentaba la intensidad, mas… mientras las manos del chico recorrían su espalda y cintura, ya no bailaban sino que, estaban contra una pared, el beso se tornaba cada vez mas agresivo y las manos del chico cada vez mas juguetonas… sentía una de ellas sobre su pecho izquierdo y la otra masajeándole una nalga, ya no era para anda placentero..

Intentaba separarlo.. no podía, era muy fuerte y ella muy debil

Sakura: mmm.. no… aléjate.. no quiero – decía la ebria chica mientras empujaba sin éxito al muchacho

El chico solo seguía con su labor cada vez mas fuerte y salvaje

Sakura: noo, para ya.. no qiero… n..no….n..noo – pero nadie la veia, nadie la escuchaba

Sakura: NOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritaba a todo pulmon pero él no se detenia.

Lee: y gai- sensei me enseño un super movimiento de patada doble para tener mas fuerza cuando….- contaba el muchacho de cejas encrespadas a tenten que lo escuchaba atentamente ( mas bien fingía atencion)

Tenten: escuchaste eso?! – interrumpió al chico mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Lee: si.. me parece que proviene de allá atrás… - señalando el luegar que estaba bastante alejado.

Tenten entorno los ojos y a la distancia pudo ver como una pelirosa forcejeaba con un tipo que quería aprovecharse de ella.

Tenten: es Sakura!! La quieren violar!! DEJALA MALDITO!!- decia mientras corria hacia ella haciéndose lugar entre aquel mundo de gente, llamando a la vez la atención de los presentes.

Naruto, hinata, shikamaru y gaara la siguieron un poco preocupados para ver que era lo que ocurría.

Tenten: AAAA… SUELTALA DESGRACIADO!! – gritaba mientras se abalanzaba sobre el chico agarrándole de los cabellos y e empujándolo a un costado haciendo que deje a Sakura, tenten socorrió a su amiga inmediatamente sin siquiera mirar al responsable de lo sucedido, lo unico que le importaba era ver si su amiga se encontraba bien. Naruto agarro desde atrás al chico en cuestion y lo giro violentamente poniendo un brazo en su cuello y apretandolo contra la pared dejandolo sin movilidad.

Naruto: sasuke?? – dijo el chico sin dar credito a sus ojos - que demonios crees que estas haciendo??

Sasuke: sueltame!! - decia escupiéndole con olor a alcohol y tratando de soltarse de la presión de naruto.

Naruto: eres idiota?? Por que lo hiciste?? Que has perdido la razon??- gritaba el rubio mientras lo soltaba ya que debido a la presión casi ahorca al uchiha.

Tenten: Sakura… Sakura… estas bien? Que te hizo ese tarado? Te lastimo??- preguntaba nerviosa la chica mientras abrazaba a sakura quien no paraba de sollozar.

Sakura: el.. el …. Me toco.. me .. no me dejaba salir.. el … el no me… tengo miedo..- decia entre sollozos mientras se aferraba fuertemente a tenten y escondia su rostro en el hombro de su amiga.

- - -

Ya toda la gente de la fiesta habia rodeado el lugar, y todos los curiosos observaban la escena fascinados por el drama que se desataba.

Shikamaru: ah… que problemático - con un suspiro mientras se acercaba a naruto- tranquilo naruto, no lo mates, seguro tiene una buena explicación…

Y agarraba a naruto de un hombro llevandolo un poco mas hacia atrás.

Sasuke: que tanto me cuestionas eh?? Lo hice si… lo admito..- dijo de manera arrogante mientras se acariciaba el cuello y la nuca donde naruto lo habia precionado.

Naruto: tu no eres asi!! Cual es tu maldito problema?? – decía echando fuego en los ojos. Sasuke: no hay tanto que explicar ni nada… no entiendo por que te alteras tanto… es solo una mujer naruto.. mejor dicho… es tan solo una campesina!! Tendría que estar agradeciéndome que la toque..

PUM! – tenten le pego con todas sus fuerzas a puño cerrado justo en medio de la nariz, haciendo que el pelinegro retrocediera y se tambalease mientras se agarraba la nariz sangrante, PUM! Esta vez en el estomago, haciendo que el uchiha cayera al suelo, tenten se acerco su rostro a sasuke y con desprecio le dijo

Tenten: te lo diré una sola vez maldito pescado inerte, no te vuelvas a acercar a Sakura nunca mas, porque juro JURO que te mato uchiha, te MATO.

Se levanto y dando una ultima patada al pelinegro tirado en el suelo se dio media vuelta y alzando a Sakura de un brazo se dirigió hacia la salida. Todos en la fiesta se quedaron OO ante en comportamiento de la castaña.

Lee: esa chica si que tiene fuerza!! Mira que tumbo al uchiha y lo dejo sangrante! Jaja – decia alzando un puño en el aire a su amigo que observaba la escena con el entrecejo fruncido.

Lee: a gai-sensei le encantaría que entrenásemos con ella no lo crees neji?- le preguntaba a su amigo.

Neji hyuuga, un muchacho alto de tez blanca, de ojos perlados como los de su prima hinata, de pelo largo y oscuro. Tenia un aspecto de indiferencia y seriedad a la vez que lo hacian misterioso y atractivo.

Neji: hmp – fue la única acotación al respecto por parte del hyuuga.

Un grupo de chicas hablaban indignadas y escandalizadas con respecto a lo recientemente sucedido.

Karin: dios mio..!! que desastre!! Quien se cree que es?? Para tocar a mi sasuke!! La voy a matar!!- decía tocándose el cabello y arreglándose el vestido como una verdadera hueca.

ino: tranquila amiga, no tomes decisiones apresuradas.. además.. ya sabes que sasuke tarde o temprano va a caer a tus pies… osea, tipo nada.. el si o si te re RE ama, asi con la letra A!! – decía la rubia moviendo la cabeza como tonta y peinando su cabello con un dedo

temari: si.. ni te preocupes, es asegurado- decía una de las chicas de cuatro coletas mientras miraba disimuladamente en dirección al chico de peinado piña.

Karin: mañana esa pelo de chicle se las vera conmigo… pss… no es nada frente a mi, es una campestre! iiu.. me da asquito de solo pensarlo.. – decía arrogante mientras se miraba en el espejo de su polvera.

Luego de unos minutos… en el dpto 406…

Sakura: dwwwaaaak… dwwaaaak…- sakura vomitaba aferrada al inodoro del baño mientras su amiga tenten le sujetaba el cabello.

Tenten: esto te sirve de lección amiga… nunca mas tantos tequilas en una fiesta con desconocidos… te la sacaste barata hoy eh?- mientras levantaba a sakura que ya habai terminado.

Sakura: lod diento… yo ndo qedia domar tdando… - decía mientras se lavaba los dientes y hacia gárgaras.

Hinata: que bueno que no paso nada tan grave, pero cuídate la próxima vez.. es por eso que yo les dije que gente como nosotros no se junta con los "top" como son ellos…siempre sucede algo asi..- decía tímidamente la chica mientras ayudaba a sakura a acostarse en su cama y la arropaba.

Sakura: que desastre… ese maldito uchiha.. me las pagará…- y diciendo esto ultimo se quedo totalmente dormida.

Mientras en el dpto 408…

Naruto: sasuke.. por que lo hiciste?? No lo entiendo.. porque no estabas tan ebrio como para perder el control – le preguntaba tranquilamente pero con un poco de fastidio al pelinegro mientras se ponía la ropa de dormir

Sasuke: pss… no molestes naruto, no paso anda ok?- fastidiado

Shikamaru: pero es que… tiene que haber una explicación, osino.. por q harías algo tan problemático eh?- decía mientras se tiraba en un sofá y se disponía a encender la televisión.

Naruto: no es propio de ti sasuke… ya sabemos q te las traes con todas las chicas de la institución.. pero de ahí a querer abusar de una.. eso es mucho..

Sasuke: bien! Quieres saber por q lo hice?? Lo hice por una apuesta.. una maldita apuesta.. contento? – decía un poco perturbado y cansado por el interrogatorio.

Naruto: como?

Shikamaru: explícate..

Sasuke: hmp… bueno.. lo q paso es que…

-Flashback-

Sasuke: que te digo no es trabajo para mi conseguirme una hembra.. es mas, se me tiran, ellas son las que se me ofrecen - decía arrogante y un poco pasado de alcohol a un chico que hablaba con el llamado sai.

Sai: jajaja lo dices tan confiado de ti mismo.. no te creo.. yo estoy convencido q tu eres de mucho ruido y pocas nueces – decía burlonamente con una sonrisa de lado al borracho uchiha

Sasuke: que tengo que hacer para demostrártelo eh?? Vamos! Escoge una.. ahora, y me la transo en un segundo!! Ja! Sai: no lo harías.. jaja

Sasuke: apostamos??

Sai: y que gano yo con apostar contigo eh?

Sasuke: si tu ganas… te hago el gancho con ya sabes quien.. y si yo gano.. mmm…-pensando- si yo gano me haces los deberes y trabajos del semestre entrante

Sai: hecho- y dándose un apretón de manos el uchiha se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a la pista.

Sasuke: cual? Cual quieres eh??- le pregunto a sai señalando a todas las chicas "top" que se encontraban en la pista bailando.

Sai : mmm - acariciándose la barbilla mientras pensaba - esa de allá

Señalando a una pelirosa que bailaba desenfrenadamente debido a los tequilas

Sasuke: que?? La campesina?? – pregunto incrédulo y con asco

Sai: que? Tienes miedo.. a .. q tal vez te rechace? Jajaja – preguntaba burlonamente el chico

Sasuke: que va! - y se dirigió a la pelirosa con ojos pervertidos.

-Fin flashback-

Naruto: todo por una estupida apuesta?? baka!! – gritando

Naruto: pero.. pero.. por q demonios no te detuviste?? El trato no era violarla precisamente!!

Sasuke: ….

Shikamaru: ahh q problemático.. mejor me voy a dormir

Sasuke: hmp… se, yo también, mañana comienzan las malditas clases…- y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Naruto: genial.. no me respondas!! bien..vete!! y mas te vale que para mañana cambies tu comportamiento!! – y se fue a su dormitorio..

Sasuke luego de cepillarse los dientes y limpiarse la gasa sangrienta que le cubría la nariz, se fue a la cama.Ya tumbado en ella las imágenes de la pelirrosa abrazándolo le venia a la mente una y otra vez.. como lo besaba.. como lo tocaba..

Sasuke: "no es que no quise parar… es que.. no podía…, no lo se…, no se por que no podía detenerme.." –

pensaba el uchiha mientras recordaba el aroma a flores de la ojijade y lentamente se quedaba dormido…

Continuara…


	5. saliendo del closet?

Estaba envuelta en las suaves sabanas, durmiendo placenteramente… sin soñar absolutamente en nada… simplemente descansando… cuando siente que la samarrean fuertemente y luego un frio en su rostro

Estaba envuelta en las suaves sabanas, durmiendo placenteramente… sin soñar absolutamente en nada… simplemente descansando… cuando siente que la samarrean fuertemente y luego un frio en su rostro..

Sakura: mm.. que..que.. dem..monios haces uh? – decia mientras se sentaba pesadamente en la cama y se tocaba el rostro mojado.

Tenten: deja ya de dormir!! Es tarde!! Tenemos que ir a clases.. o no lo recuerdas??- decia la castaña mientras tomaba un brazo de la ojijade y la levantaba de un tiron.

Hinata: lo.. lo.. sentimos sakura… pero no te despertabas.. por eso te derramamos agua.. no.. no.. te.. e-enojes s-si?? – decia timidamente la ojiperla.

Sakura: mmmm… ya.. ya voy… es que.. este dolor de cabeza me esta matando… - mientras se dirigia al baño agarrandose la cabeza y caminando pesadamente.

Tenten: pues eso… se llama RESACA…

luego de unos minutos las chicas ya se encontraban desayunando en la cocina apuradamente, hinata guardaba sus apuntes en una mochila, tenten comia un plato de cereal con leche y sakura se observaba en su pequeño espejo de la polvera mientras se ponia un poco de rimel en los ojos.

Sakura: aun no entiendo como es que en una UNIVERSIDAD tengamos que usar estos ridiculos uniformes… no me entra en la cabeza!!

Hinata: ya te lo explique.. es.. es porque es.. una universidad cristiana… y tienen miedo de que se haga exhibicionismo con la ropa cotidiana.. ya sabes.. las chicas que llevan escotes muy grandes y cosas asi…es "pecado" según las monjas que dirigen la institución….

Tenten: mmm… se… pero esto anula la personalidad completamente… es muy molesto… ademas no entiendo por que se creen tan puritanos siendo que anoche casi violan a sakura… la vestimenta no tiene nada que ver con el "pecado"- haciendo comillas con los dedos.

Sakura: gracias a dios ya hice unos cuantos "arreglitos" a nuestros uniformes.. ejjej asiq no se veran tan a la antigua jijiji, ya hinata... para de intentar alargar la falda.. que no es muy corta mujer!!- Le decía a hinata que estiraba su falda hacia abajo muy avergonzada por el escaso largor.

Ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a usar el uniforme tal cual como se lo vendían, largo, grande, suleto, y cerrado hasta el ultimo boton.

En si, el nuevo uniforme arreglado estaba de maravillas, una camisa blanca ceñida al cuerpo con una corbata gris acompañada de un saco tejido del mismo color, una falda tableada cuadrille color gris (bien corta) y zapatos negros y con medias altas hasta arriba de la rodilla color gris, y a nuestras tres chicas les quedaba espectacular.

Las chicas ya se habían encaminado a las salas para el inicio de clases, sakura y tenten solo se limitaban a seguir a hinata, ya que no conocían nada del lugar y era fácil perderse, los pasillos eran inmensos y lleno de estudiantes que se movían de un lado a otro, ablando fuerte y contando uno que otro chisme que hubieran recolectado la noche anterior,

aunque en ese momento había un chisme en especial que hervía en los labios de los estudiantes, todos hablaban sobre lo ocurrido en la noche anterior.

Las amigas tenian distinto horario académico asi que no asistirían juntas a todas las clases del semestre, solo quimica,

luego de andar un largo rato por aquel laberinto de gente, puertas y pasillos llegaron al fin a su salon.

Entraron timidamente a un gran salon lleno de mesas dobles de concreto con microscopios y otros elementos de laboratorio.

Al entrar varias cabezas giraron a ver de quienes eran esos nuevos rostros que robaban tantas miradas y murmullos.

Sakura: ahh… odio química – suspirando y sentandose al lado de tenten.

Tenten: yo también… me da tanta pereza estudiar esta materia…, oye.. y hinata? No podemos dejarla sentarse sola- buscando a la ojiperla con la mirada.

En ese instante entra el profesor dando un portazo.

- buenos días estudiantes!! Silencio por favor!! Yo soy el profesor iruka y les daré al cátedra de química, ahora si por favor pueden salir todos afuera del salón para que pase la lista de asientos y SIN QUEJAS…!!- decía casi gritando y con un humor de mil demonios.

Al otro lado del salón…

Shikamaru: ahh que problemático – decía en un suspiro mientras dirigia las indicaciones del profesor iruka con sus amigos hacia fuera del salón.

Lee: psss.. pero no te hagas problemas amigo!! Míralo así.. es una oportunidad para conocer a compañeros nuevos y hacer muchos amigos!! De que te quejas!! Somos jóvenes y hay que mantener encendida nuestra llama de la juventud!! – decía muy emocionado e inquieto mientras seguía a sus compañeros dando pequeños saltitos de emoción.

Neji: hmp… no te emociones tanto lee… es solo una simple clase de química… además, no hay gente nueva…. No se porque tanto tumulto… decía con los ojos cerrados e irradiando tranquilidad extrema.

Naruto: te equivocas… hay dos chicas nuevas… las de ayer, acaso no lo recuerdas?? Sakura y tenten.

Sasuke: no me digas que esas campesinas estarán en nuestra misma clase…?

Naruto: así es… y no son campesinas…- un poco ofendido

Gaara: y desde cuando eres tan solidario y le defiendes a los rechazados sociales ehh??

Naruto: simplemente estoy harto de las etiquetas sociales… es todo.

los alumnos esperaban impacientes afuera del salon, y luego de unos minutos apareció el profesor iruka tras la puerta con una lista en la mano y comenzó a llamar a las parejas de laboratorio.

Iruka: a medida que voy llamando a las parejas por favor ocupen las mesas en orden por favor:

-yamanaka ino- sai (sorry pero esta pobre autora no se sabe todos los apellidos XD)

- uchiha sasuke- karin

- uzumaki naruto- haruno sakura

- nara shikamaru- temari

- hyuuga hinata- hyuuga neji

- rock lee- tenten

- kiba- gaara

(etc etc etc.. la lista siguió.. pero todos sabemos que ya no es tan importante jeje)

Los chicos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares con sus nuevos compañeros de asientos, algunos iniciando alegres conversaciones como naruto y sakura, y otros simplemente intercambiando frases como "me pasas eso.." en el caso de shikamaru y temari.

La clase pasó rapidamente y antes de pensarlo el timbre ya habia sonado y todos los alumnos se encontraban nuevamente en esos pasillos inundados de esa marea blanca y gris que formaban los uniformes del st. Andrew's

Al salir de la clase sakura fue levemente empujada con el hombro por una pelirroja que se dio vuelta mirandola con asco desde arriba ya que era ligeramente mas alta que ella.

- fíjate por donde caminas pedazo de chicle campestre! – y se fue sin mas preámbulos.

Sakura solo se limito a mirarla con rabia sin entender muy bien lo que le sucedía mientras se acariciaba el hombro recientemente atropellado.

Hinata: yo tengo matemáticas ahora… ustedes?- preguntaba a sus amigas.

Sakura: mmmm – mirando una hojita de papel donde había anotado su horario- yo tengo literatura -.-u

Tenten: yo tengo entrenamiento físico nn

Hinata: bueno.. nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería… adiós!

Tenten/sakura: adiós!!

La pelirosa ya había caminado durante 20 minutos recorriendo esos largos pasillos y sin todavía encontrar su salón de literatura, la hora pasaba y ya tenia 10 minutos de retraso…

comenzaba a trotar por los pasillos hasta que por fin.. ahí, enfrente a ella estaba la sala de literatura, abrió la puerta de golpe un poco agitada por la corrida y se ruborizo al instante por la vergüenza de haber entrado a la clase de manera tan escandalosa y que todos los alumnos estaban completamente en silencio y todos los ojos se centraron en ella.

Sakura: emm… per-permiso.. jiji n/n – dijo con vergüenza mientras se pegaba a la puerta.

- en hora buena... la estabamos esperando señorita haruno, por favor tome asiento junto al señor uchiha si es tan amable… yo soy el profesor hatake kakashi por cierto - le dijo un sonriente profesor cuyo rostro se encontraba cubierto por una mascara, pero se notaba que era sumamente apuesto y sexy, tenia unos ojos seductores (mejor dicho UN ojo jiji) era alto y bien formado, y lo mas atractivo en el era su despeinado cabello color plata (ahhhh como lo amooo!! XD)

Kakashi: ahhh y como consejo… no suelo ser tolerante a las llegadas tardias, pero como es su primer dia, ademas de ser muy bonita, le perdonare por esta vez- le dijo guiñando un ojo. ( ja! kakashi hablando de inpuntualidad !! XD bueno.. en mi fic todo es posible jijijiji)

Sakura sonrio tontamente extremadamente sonrojada a causa de la vergüenza debido a su triunfal entrada al salon y ademas por el flagrante comentario que le hacia ese profesor tan sexy.

Sakura: ejem… bu-bueno.. jeje- y se sentó torpemente al lado de su compañero aun mirando embobada directo al profesor.

En una fracción de segundos salio de su estado de shock debido a que su compañero le dijo algo al oído y sintió como se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca en una mezcla de asco, odio y miedo.

Sasuke: ni te creas que hare trabajos ni compartiré la mesa con una campesina sucia como tu- le dijo el moreno al oído.

La chica se quedo helada… como no lo habia recordado, como no habia recordado que sasuke uchiha era el nombre de aquel detestable ser que se habia burlado de ella y es mas… se habia querido aprovechar en su peor momento de ebriedad.

No sabia que hacer… allí sentada, tan indefensa, rodeada de todas esas parsonas pero tan sola y aislada a la vez… que podria hacer uno en esa situacion?? Gritar del miedo? Golpearlo? Llorar?? Podia huir… como siempre lo hacia… huia de sus problemas, nunca se sintio lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarlos… siempre fue así…así fue como tuvo que dejar su antigua ciudad y emprender un nuevo futuro en konoha…

y ahí se encontraba nuevamente frente a una situación difícil…. Huiria de nuevo??

"no sakura" - se dijo a si misma con determinación- "es momento de crecer…. Voy a poner a este uchiha en su lugar" – mientras apretaba los puños.

Sakura: y a vos… que ni se te ocurra ni siquiera rozarme, porque te la sacaste barata anoche.. pero para la próxima vez juro por mi vida que no vas a salir tan triunfante maldito inerte… - le dijo en voz baja pero amenazante, con ojos filosos que casi perforan la carne del moreno.

Kakashi: hay algo que quiera compartir con el resto de la clase señorita haruno? – dijo amablemente – porque tanto murmullo con el señor uchiha debe de ser algo importante no?

Sakura: emmm.. este.. no, osea.. nada importante.. solamente estaba ayudando a mi compañero de asiento nada mas… lo estaba aconsejando de cómo decirle a sus padres acerca de su homosexualidad…- con una sonrisa angelical y ojos de perrito.

Sasuke: QUE DEMONIOS?? ESTAS LOCA!! YO JAMAS!! COMO TE ATREVES MALDITA CAMPESINAAA!! – grito mientras se ponía de pie en un salto y con toda la rabia de su interior zamarreaba a la pelirrosa de un brazo a quien le salían lagrimas de los ojos y ponía su mejor cara de terror.

Todos en la clase estaban con los ojos como plato OO ante la reciente noticia del pequeño "secretito" del uchiha menor y por la violenta escenita que se desataba.

Kakashi: SEÑOR UCHIHA!! TRANQUILICESE!! – dando un golpe en la mesa mientras se levantaba- AFUERA LOS DOS!

Sasuke: PERO!! ELLA..!

Kakashi: SIN PEROS, por favor… espérenme afuera La tierna sakura y el violento sasuke caminaron lentamente hasta salir del salón de clases y se quedaron en el pasillo que estaba desierto.

Sasuke: ESTAS LOCA MALDITA CAMPESINA?? QUE SE TE PASO POR LA CABEZA PARA MENTIR DE ESE MODO EHH?? – agarrándola de un brazo bruscamente y haciéndola girar de un golpe dejando unos reducidos centímetros entre ambos

El moreno apretaba los dientes y los hacia sonar de la rabia mientras perforaba los verdes ojos de la pelirosa con odio.

Ella lo miro desafiante y sin mostrar signo de debilidad entrecerró los ojos y le dijo casi en un susurro.

Sakura: es tu palabra contra la mía – levantando una ceja – a quien crees que van a creer?? Al alumno frío, pedante, altanero, prepotente y "violador" ??– dijo acentuando la dureza en esta ultima palabra

Sasuke solo la miraba con odio mientras le apretaba cada vez mas el brazo, pero ella no se dejaría vencer, no mostraría debilidad por mas que le duela.

Sakura: … o le creerán a la dulce, tierna, indefensa e inocente novata alumna?? – poniendo cara de perrito.

Sasuke: tu no eres nadie en este lugar, te recuerdo chiclecito, que aquí… los que mandamos somos nosotros!! – dijo acercándose mas a su rostro y ejerciendo mas presión sobre el brazo de la chica.

Sakura no se movió, solo puso una media sonrisa y expresión de cínica.

Sakura: eso esta por verse…. Jaja – con expresión maquiavélica y de malicia.

Sakura: AAAAAHHHH… SUELTAME, SUELTAMEEEEE, ME DUEEEELE, YA PARAAAA… NO SIGAS!! YO NO TE HE HECHO NADAAA!! POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICOOO!! – grito fingiendo dolor y llanto.

Sasuke: o.O ehh?? Que demonios…?? Pero si no te .. he .. hecho nada….- sin entender, pero seguía agarrando fuertemente a la chica por el brazo y empezaba a sacudirla ante los gritos de la misma.

Sakura: POR FAVOOORRR, SUELTAMEEEE!!

-UCHIHA, SUELTALA, AHORA MISMO… Y A MI OFICINA DESPUES DE CLASES, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR SERIAMENTE!! – el profesor kakashi había escuchado los gritos de la chica y había salido de inmediato.

Sasuke: pe-pero… yo-yo no …

Kakashi: PERO NADA, A MI OFICINA LUEGO DE CLASES, sakura… te encuentras bien?? – dijo con toda la dulzura del mundo mientras la acariciaba brindándole protección

Sakura: s-si…e-estoy mejor…- sollozando y secándose las falsas lagrimas que corrían por su mejilla y por dentro pensaba "tal como lo planeé jaja"

Kakashi: tranquila... no te preocupes, nada te pasara… te llevare a la enfermería ok? – llevándola mientras la abrazaba.

Sakura: s-si… arigato kakashi-sensei… - con su voz mas inocente y ojos de perrito, dicho esto se dio la vuelta, lejos del alcance de los ojos del sensei, y le miro a sasuke y con cara de triunfo le saco la lengua levantando la ceja como diciendo "gané"

El moreno estaba pasmado, no podía creerlo…como es que una chica, si, una chica le había hecho esa jugada, además de ser una campesina como el la llamaba, era imposible, no iba con su imagen, no podía dejarse pisotear de esa manera… no.

Sasuke: me las pagaras haruno, esto no va a quedar así… de ninguna manera – dijo prácticamente en un susurro y apretando sus puños de tal manera que comenzaba a dejar marcas en sus manos.


	6. un entrenamiento muy guay

Se dirigía al gimnasio con toda la energía acumulada durante la clase de química, por fin haría algo que iba con su personalidad, necesitaba liberar toda esa tensión que había acumulado durante esos dos interminables días, no sabia el motivo, pero cada v

Se dirigía al gimnasio con toda la energía acumulada durante la clase de química, por fin haría algo que iba con su personalidad, necesitaba liberar toda esa tensión que había acumulado durante esos dos interminables días, no sabia el motivo, pero cada vez que tenia problemas o una mala semana… las horas ejercitándose la hacia olvidarse de todo, era como una droga sana.

Llego a la gran cancha de basket donde ya había un gran grupo de alumnos practicando uno que otro deporte.

Se dirigió a los vestidores decidida y muy seria. Aunque le costaba admitirlo tenten era una chica tímida, sierpe le había costado relacionarse con gente nueva, y debido a los diversos golpes que le había regalado la vida, no le interesaba precisamente hacer muchos amigos.

Caminaba seria con el rostro en alto y expresión de altivez, que en realidad ocultaban inseguridad y timidez.

Entro al vestidor con decisión sin mirar al frente sino que al suelo, abrio la puerta de un golpe y al levantar la vista….

Tenten: O.O -totalmente paralizada – O/O – totalmente ruborizada

En aquel vestidor se encontraban unos cuantos chicos arreglándose y cambiándose, la mayoria de ellos se encontraban en boxers y otros en toallas que solo cubrían.. bueno ya saben…

Tenten no podía moverse, no sabia si era por la vergüenza o por lo bien que se veía un muchacho en especial, en esos ajustados boxers, se encontraba de espalda… tenten solo pudo observar su largo cabello que caía suavemente sobre una espalda notablemente trabajada seguramente en largas horas de ejercicio y unos glúteos duros y bien formados que invitaban a ser palmados (XD soy una pervertida… lo sé jijijiji)

Tenten tragó saliva con dificultad, en su mente la frase "trágame tierra" se repetía una y otra vez…

los hombres, que también habían notado la escandalosa y errónea entrada de la chica, no parecían inmutarse.

Uno de ellos al ver que la chica se había paralizado dijo:

¿?: emm… me parece que el vestidor de las chicas es la puerta de al lado.. jeje – le dijo de manera tranquila, como si todo aquello fuera normal.

Tenten: jeje.. p-perdon.. yo… yo no sabia… es que…

¿?: si.. ya lo sabemos, eres nueva…. No te preocupes – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

La chica solo sonrió nerviosamente y de un salto se dio media vuelta y salio a toda bala del vestidor y retomo la siguiente puerta entrando al vestidor de chicas.

Corriendo eligió un casillero, metió sus cuadernos, y se saco el uniforme.

Todo esto lo había hecho a una velocidad record, seguía shockeada por la vergüenza anterior y no podía parar de temblar.

Cuando estuvo lista se sentó en el banco del vestidor y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

"tranquila tenten, no pasó nada…un pequeño bochorno de bienvenida nada mas…" se auto tranquilizo la chica dándose fuerzas para salir a la cancha.

Caminó lentamente hasta salir de los vestidores, todo parecía normal.. como si nunca hubiera pasado aquel papelón..alli estaban nuevamente esos chicos que había visto en los vestidores, pero a diferencia que ya estaban bien vestidos.

Algunos la vieron y simplemente le sonrieron, pero ella miro hacia otro lado muerta de vergüenza.

Las clases de e.física eran bastante libres y se practicaban deportes a elección.. mas bien era una hora de entrenamiento fisico donde uno podía elegir hacer la clase con el profesor o simplemente irse de allí… (cosa que casi todas las chicas lo hacían) pero tenten… pues era tenten.. y ella adoraba el entrenamiento físico, no se usaban uniformes en esa clase sino que la vestimenta estaba a elección de los alumnos, cosa que tenten agradeció de todo corazón… no podía entrenar sin sus lycras.

- TODOS LOS QUE QUIERAN ASISTENCIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO PORFAVOR ACERQUENSE, LOS QUE NO… PUES… LARGUENSE JIJIJI – dijo casi gritando un extraño profesor de corte taza bien negro que acababa de entrar y se situaba en el centro de la cancha llamando a todos los presentes con las manos.

- yo soy el profesor GAI!! Y PROMETO QUE LOS ENTRENARE Y TORNEARE SUS CUERPOS COMO NUNCA NADIE LO HA HECHO!! – dijo poniendo su mano derecha sobre el corazón en signo de juramento… como si estuviera haciendo una promesa de vida o algo así…

Gai: trabajaremos, entrenaremos y lucharemos hasta que sudemos sangre.. JA!- con un brillito en los ojos.

Todos los alumnos, (que eran pocos ya que una gran parte habia desistido de la clase), lo miraban con cara de -.-u

Lee: siii!! Así es gai-sensei…!! Yo prometo que seré el mejor de todos y trabajare duro DURO todos los días para ser tu mejor alumno – adoptando la misma posición de gai-sensei poniendo una mano sobre su pecho mientras le salían lagrimitas en los ojos.

Tenten: "que tio mas raro éste lee" – pensaba mientras lo miraba con el cejo fruncido.

Gai: muy bien!! Hoy tendremos una serie de pruebas fisicas para determinar el estado de cada uno y el tipo de entrenamiento que necesitarán el resto del año. Asique… formaremos grupos de dos ok??

Lee: y que haremos gei-sensei??

Gai: formaremos parejas y haremos duelos de combate… !! – mas emocionado que nunca…

Gai sensei formo las parejas de combate a medida que iban luchando entre ellas…

tenten solo se limito a observar pensando cual seria su rival, gai sensei paraba cada tanto los combates y enseñaba técnicas diferentes a sus alumnos.

El combate mas escandaloso fue cuando lee enfrento a un grandulón de un año superior, gai-sensei no paraba de alentarlo a gritos y decirle lo orgullosos que estaba de él mientras le salían lagrimitas en los ojos.

Lee: bieeeen!! Lo he derrotado gai-senseii!!- dijo poniendo su pose de tío guay.

Gai: MUY BIEEEN!! Se nota que mantienes encendida tu llama de la juventud!! Bueno…ahora..- repasando una listita donde tenia anotado los nombres de sus alumnos- mmm… neji.. es tu turno..!!

El hyuuga solo avanzo unos pasos hasta quedar en el área de combate esperando por su oponente con los brazos cruzados y cara sin expresión alguna.

Gai: lucharas con… tenten… adelante señorita!! – haciendo una reverencia un poco ridícula.

Neji: OÓ con..con.. una chica?? – un poco enfadado pero manteniendo la calma- gai-sensei… siento que no me tomas en serio…- cerrando los ojos.

Tenten se sintió un poco ofendida por el comentario del chico de ojos perlados y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa debido a una mezcla de rabia con otro sentimiento extraño que hacia sentir a la chica un poco mas vulnerable de lo normal.

Tenten: que… tienes miedo? – le dijo mirándolo fijamente y levantando una ceja.

Neji: hmp… es simplemente que no pego a las mujeres, además… no eres oponente para mi… - dijo sin mirarla en tono seco y arrogante.

Tenten: no me subestimes – le dijo acercándose y entrecerrando los ojos.

Gai: bien…! Listos..! YA! – levantando un brazo en signo de inicio de la batalla.

Tenten llevó de lleno un puño a la cara del hyuuga pero éste lo esquivo fácilmente agarrando el brazo de la chica torciéndolo hacia atrás quedando ella de espaldas a él y el ojiperla inmovilizándola tomándola desde atrás quedándose pegados sus cuerpos, tenten no podia moverse, y estaba ligeramente nerviosa debido a la cercanía del chico, tan cerca que sentía su respiración en su nuca. El chico se acerco a su oido y le dijo tranquilo

Neji: te dije que no eres oponente para mi

Tenten soltó una risa irónica y en el mismo tono le dijo:

Tenten: y yo te dije que no me subestimes – y le dio una pequeña patada en la pierna del chico logrando así que éste perdiera el equilibrio, cosa que la castaña aprovecho para librarse del amarre de sus brazos y dándole un puñetazo directo en la nariz.

Neji se tambaleo y retrocedió unos pasos tocándose la nariz y luego al mirar sus dedos los vio bañados en color rojo.

Neji: has logrado que mi nariz sangre… con que no eres tan débil después de todo – dándole un puño dirigido a su rostro que la chica esquivo girando hacia un costado

Neji: pero igual eres bien predecible – al girar tenten, el chico aprovecho y le rodeo el cuello con un brazo quedando nuevamente detrás de ella e inmovilizándola.

Tenten hizo un raro movimiento con las piernas haciendo que el hyuuga callera al suelo de espaldas, ella logro zafarse de la caída quedando de pie al lado del chico, pero el pelinegro barrio con sus piernas haciendo que la chica cayera también a su lado.

Neji se dio vuelta rápidamente como para acorralarla y la tomo nuevamente por los brazos y la aprisiono contra el suelo, en típica posición de policía cuando capturan a un ladron y lo esposan cuando están en el suelo.

Tenten: qui…ta..te …quítate de encimaa!! – apretando los dientes y sin pensarlo dos veces levanto unas de sus piernas dándole una leve pero dolorosa patada en la entrepierna del chico.

Neji: OO

y cayó al suelo sobre la chica sujetándose la entrepierna con un extremo dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Al caer la chica se paro tranquilamente, dio un suspiro, se mandó el flequillo hacia atrás, se arreglo la blusa y se acerco al chico.

Se agacho y se montó sobre el ojiperla quedando sentada sobre el chico y acerco a él su rostro y le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Tenten: nunca… nunca… subestimes a una mujer…porque osinó, te atacará donde "mas te duele" –

le dijo prácticamente en un susurro el cual el chico simplemente se limito a mirarla a los ojos sin poder decir nada ya que el dolor era tan inmenso que apenas podía respirar con dificultad, neji sintió un estremecimiento en su estomago muy extraño, nunca una chica había estado sobre él ni menos tan peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

Dicho esto tenten se levantó y miro a gai-sensei y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dijo.

Tenten: gané… no?? –

con cara de inocente a la que todos miraron OO Era la primera persona que vencía al hyuuga.

Gai: EXCELENTEEEE!! EXCELENTEE!! – dando aplausos exagerados – UNA CHICA CON ESA FUERZA Y AGILIDAD!! ME SORPRENDES MUCHACHA!!

Lee: has derrotado a neji!! Nunca nadie lo ha hecho!! Felicidades tenten-san!!

Tenten: en..enserio?? nunca?? –incrédula – pero si fue facilísimo!!

El hyuuga al escuchar esto sintió mas rabia aun.. no solo lo había derrotado de la manera mas cruel (hiriéndole su "hombría") una "chica" sino que además decía que fue "faciliiiisiiimo", ¬¬ definitivamente su orgullo (aparte de su entrepierna) estaba herido.

Gai/lee: eres muy guay!! – le gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Tenten: nn arigato!

Gai: vale neji.. deja de quejarte y ya levántate!! – dijo riéndose al igual que el resto de la clase que miraba al "gran neji" retorciéndose aun en el suelo.

Neji: ¬¬ - levantándose dificultosamente

Gai: bien.. tenten será la nueva integrante de tu grupo de entrenamiento!! XD

Neji: OO NANI?? Pe..pero…!! – enojado

Lee: BIEEEN!! – alzando un puño

Gai: siempre te quejas que solo entrenas con lee y que te gustaría alguien mas… así que… aquí tienes tu respuesta!! La gran tenten será su nueva compañera de entrenamiento!! ….. es mas.. podría enseñarte unos cuantos trucos.. no es así tenten?? – dándole un codazo de costado a la chica…

Tenten: / s-si.. eso.. creo jeje – rascándose la nuca.

Neji: hmp – enojado y volteando hacia un costado con los ojos cerrados, no podía creerlo… la chica que lo había hecho pasar por aquel papelón ahora entrenaría con él… y no solo eso, sino que le "enseñaría" técnicas…. Él siempre había sido el que enseñaba a los demás técnicas, ÉL siempre fue el "gran neji" y ahora?? Eso simplemente no parecía verdad.

Gai: bueno!! Esto es todo por hoy!! Pueden retirarse… ya es hora del almuerzo wiii!! – y dando saltos se fue del gimnasio al igual que el resto de los chicos.

Lee: nos vemos en el comedor tenten-san!! – mientras corría con su mochila a cuestas en dirección a la cafetería.

Tenten: adiós!! n.n levantando una mano.

Luego se fue hacia las gradas para recoger su mochila (en mi país se dice mochila.. no se creo que uds. la llaman "chamarra" o algo así XD) y luego irse de allí.

Mientras tomaba un trago de agua de su termito vio un poco mas allá en las gradas al hyuuga que también guardaba sus cosas dificultosamente y cada tanto se detenía y levantaba el rostro hacia arriba tratando que la hemorragia de la nariz no sea tan abundante.

Tenten: -en un suspiro- hombres! – dijo negando con la cabeza y caminando hacia el pelinegro.

Tenten: si no la tratas seguirá sangrando sabes? – le dijo amablemente al chico.

Neji la miro de costado de mala gana y secamente le dijo

Neji: es mi problema… además, no es nada – y continuo guardando sus cosas.

Tenten levanto una ceja como diciendo.. y este quien se cree??

Tenten: vamos… siéntate, te pararé la hemorragia.- le dijo tranquila.

Neji: no he pedido tu ayuda... así que apártate... – le dijo sin mirarla

Tenten se cabreo ante lo condescendiente que fue el chico y lo tomo con fuerza de los hombros y lo empujó hacia una grada haciendo que se siente.

Tenten: QUE TE SIENTES! – con ojos asesinos. OÓ

Neji se sentó y la miro fastidiado.. no sabia por que demonios le hacia caso?? Parecía que su cuerpo se movía contra su voluntad, en otras circunstancias él jamás se habría doblegado ante las ordenes de alguien desconocido, menos de una mujer.

Neji: hmp – mirando hacia el costado como esos niños que acabas de regañar.

Tenten: mejor…. Ahora… déjame curarte esto… - dijo la chica examinando la nariz del chico de cerca, dándole unos pequeños toquecitos provocando unos quejidos de dolor del pelinegro.

Neji ponía expresión dura pero no apartaba a la castaña… cosa rara en él, había algo en ella que lo tranquilizaba… le brindaba confianza de una manera extraña.

Ella se concentraba en su trabajo con su mirada clavada en la sangrante nariz del chico.

Neji miraba hacia arriba… pero lentamente fue bajando su mirada para verla, tan concentrada ayudándolo… y apenas lo conocía.

Miraba su cabello ridículamente sujetado en esos dos ridículos moños, su piel… tersa, esos ojos castaños brillantes que estaban sumidos en el trabajo de la curación, sus labios rosados y carnosos que delicadamente se los mordía debido a la concentración..

Neji se lamió sus labios… aun mirando fijo en la boca de tenten, estaba como hipnotizado…

Tenten: pasa algo? – lo miro interrogante ante los ojos perdidos del chico

Neji reaccionó poniéndose un poco tenso y sintió como un tímido color rosa se colaba en sus blancas mejillas.

Neji: n-nada… te falta mucho?? Mira que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo…!! ¬¬ - adoptando nuevamente su expresión de indiferencia.

Tenten: solo un poco... tranquilo ok? – sonriendo... le divertía la antipatía del chico – listo!! Ya esta.. no hagas movimientos muy bruscos ok??

Neji: hmp- levantándose y agarrando su mochila – ok, me voy

Y sin decir nada mas se fue.

Tenten se le quedo mirando con cara de o.ó

lo había curado y ni siquiera le había dicho un simple "gracias"

Tenten: baka – dijo fastidiada y agarrando su mochila también se fue a la cafetería, el entrenamiento le había dado hambre.


End file.
